Nightmare (Soul Calibur)
|-|Nightmare (host body)= |-|Nightmare (Inferno)= |-|Night Terror= Summary Nightmare features slow, yet somewhat explosive and high-damage attacks. He is infamous for his near endless, fast and powerful combos, occasionally causing opponents to blast up into the air after a strong uppercut slash from his Soul Edge. A main combo move and starter to look out for is the Grim Stride move that he can utilize after several moves in order to get through the defenses of opponents, put pressure on the opponent, or chain together other combos. Yet, another move of his (Soul Wave), surrounds him with small electro-bolts from the ground, can impact the opponent after they strike him with two weak attacks and then send them into the ground. This move also makes him glow as if experiencing Start Dash in an orange-yellowish color. Doesn't sound deadly? It allows many of his moves to become deadly Guard Breaks and have increased power, but this lasts only for a limited amount of time or can be stopped entirely when the opponent hits him successfully. However, many moves (especially Soul Wave) are slow and allow faster characters punish the huge mistake. Power and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly higher Name: Nightmare Origin: Soulcalibur Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Lasted from the Ancient Times) Classification: Living Incarnation of Soul Edge, Azure Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Flight, Dimensional BFR, Duplication, Light Manipulation, Possession | Energy Projection, Flight, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Planet level (With Complete Soul Edge. Managed to keep up with Algol for a little bit and can indeed harm him) | At least Planet level, possibly higher (Is the most powerful character in the series. Obliterated Zasalamel with a single attack, even Algol feared his presence and power) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions/attack speed via power-scaling (Ivy, a much weaker character, kicked away a point blank bullet shot from Cervantes' gun, Taki also outran an explosion in Soul Blade) | Subsonic '''with at least '''Supersonic+ reactions/attack speed via power-scaling, possibly much higher Lifting Strength: Class M '''| At least Class M ' 'Striking Strength:' '''Class XJ' | At least Class XJ Durability: Planet level | At least ' Planet level', possibly higher Stamina: Rather high, can fight for a long time against Siegfried, can live without water or food Range: Extended melee range with sword, several hundred meters to planetary with bursts of magic and fire | Planetary Standard Equipment: Soul Edge, armor Intelligence: High | Very High Weaknesses: Must keep devouring souls in order to stay alive as he is an empty suit of armor with no actual wielder for the sword, he is actually the sword rather than the armor that wields it, meaning that breaking the sword will kill him. Key: Full Power Nightmare | Night Terror Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Calibur Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Duplication Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 5